The present disclosure is directed to vehicle data processing and audio generation and reproduction. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to processing vehicle characteristic data and associated portable device data to invoke and generate one or more audio applications.
Reactive music systems (or dynamically generated audio systems) are a non-linear form of audio and music generation that is configured to adapt to the listener's environment. Similar to generative music, which may generally be defined as music created by a system that is ever-different and changing, reactive music systems provide a constantly evolving, fluidly changing musical experience. Since formal music training is not required, reactive music has gained considerable popularity and interest over recent years.
Attempts at providing automotive applications for reactive music has resulted in systems where active user interaction is minimal and usually limited to one centralized user interface (or “master device”) typically located in the center console of a vehicle. What is needed is an improved user interaction configuration that adds mechanisms that allows users to engage by providing them with multiple interfaces, made accessible on other devices (or “slave devices”), such as a portable computing device, in order to actively influence the audio signal generated. Interactions can take place inside a vehicle without additional driver distraction or making use of the main vehicle user interface (or “entertainment system”) and without reaching out to the center console.